Naruto's Choice
by Wyrtha
Summary: Naruto dies and meets a Being of Divine nature who gives him a choice. He is given a task to bring light to the world and a once dead nation. King Naruto. Pairing undecided, AU Crossover, possible Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or most of the things you will read in this story.**

**Chapter 1 – Options**

"**Naruto, Naruto, Naruto"** called out a voice to a young boy who lay unconscious before it.

"Huh, w-wh-who's there?" said a 5 year old Naruto Uzumaki.

"**I'm the guardian of the gate" **said the voice in an emotionless manner.

"What … guardian of the gate?" said the blonde haired boy who now started to open his eyes. As he opened his eyes all he saw was white and a large figure that neither seemed masculine or feminine with a robe that seemed to be of both light and darkness.

"Wha..wha...where am I?" Naruto asked now afraid and wondering if he had died.

The last thing Naruto remembered was being chased by another mob led by a silver haired ninja that had odd mismatched eyes like one didn't belong to him. Then he felt like something pierced him in his back and then being electrocuted before it pierced his heart.

"**There is no need to be afraid Naruto " **the guardian said beckoning Naruto to sit in a comfy looking chair that suddenly appeared.

Naruto got up and sat down figuring that nothing worse can happen to him than what's already happened.

"Umm Mr. Gate Guardian person aren't you going to have a seat too?" Naruto asked starting to feel more sure of himself.

The guardian started to laugh which only made Naruto look at it questioningly.

"**Ha, ha, ha…no Naruto I'll be fine, but feel free to get comfortable as we have a lot to discuss"** the guardian said now with a slight smile.

Naruto once again looked quizzically at the guardian.

"Umm what would you have to talk about with me?" Naruto asked now more curious then afraid.

"**Well, my bosses feel that your life has been an unfair hardship. There are few in the history of time that can compare to the sheer torture and pain that you've had to endure in such a short time span" **the guardian said.

Naruto said nothing only looked down remembering what was going on just before he ended up here.

"**Well Naruto, as I said my bosses feel you deserve a second chance at life. The truth is you are a very special boy Naruto and you were meant to be a great hero in your world, perhaps the greatest. Unfortunately even the best of plans can be ruined, but we are going to fix that" **the guardian said as he studied Naruto's reaction.

Naruto looked up again trying to see if this was all a lie, but sensing nothing decided to hear the rest of this.

"**First is there anything you would like to ask me about?"** The guardian said.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"**Well how about we start with why the villagers hated you Naruto. I know you have wanted the answer to that question for some time now"** the guardian said waiting on a response.

"Why do they hate me Guardian-sama?" Naruto asked as the guardian was right about this being one of the things he constantly wondered about.

"**Well, it starts on the day of your birth" **it said.

'_I've been hated since the day I was born. So no one ever loved me' _Naruto thought.

Naruto was on the verge of tears when he saw the guardian was preparing to speak again.

"**Naruto on the day you were born a great man the leader of your village sealed a demon inside of you to stop it from further attacking and destroying your village" **it said pausing to let this bit of info sink in.

'_So I am the demon everyone says I am…no wonder they all hate me' _Naruto thought.

"**Naruto this is the reason they do all the terrible things to you, but you are not the demon. You are or were before your death what are known as a**** Jinchūriki**.** It simply means the power of human sacrifice, which is what most ****jinchūriki**** are made through sacrifice either their own or the person who seals the entity into them. Although it is inside you it is not apart of you although a bit of it's chakra was meant to leak into you and helps heal you" **the guardian chose this moment to pause again.

'_So then they are all wrong about me. I'm not a demon. Then why do the keep hurting me? _Naruto wondered.

"**The villagers take out their frustrations on you, because they choose not to see you for what you really are and instead see you as the very demon you protect them from every day you existed. They see you as the source of their pain and thus chose to take out their frustration and pain on you. However, that is to simple an explanation as they know the truth but choose to see you as ****Kyūbi, because Kyūbi ****was very strong while you are weak. They choose to hurt you in an attempt to get at the real source of their pain the ****Kyūbi no Yōko****, because they couldn't hurt it but they can hurt you"** taking another pause he sees Naurto is beginning to understand.

"Thank you for explaining this to me Guardian-sama, but if I'm here where is the Kyūbi?" Naruto asked.

As soon as Naruto said this a bubbling red ooze seeped from him. The ooze grew until it formed a giant red fox with 9 tails swishing behind it. The fox looked down on it's container and sneered with malice as it now had the chance to end the Uzumaki line once and for all, but was interrupted before it could do anything to the boy.

"**Rina, behave" **the Guardian bellows to the larger fox .

The fox looked down to see the other figure standing in front of it's former jailer and began to chuckle.

"**If it isn't little Mao. What are you doing here?" **The nine-tailed fox now known as Rina asks.

"**Shinigami-sama instructed me to help young Naruto here after those villagers messed up Kami's plan" **The gate guardian now known as Mao says.

"**Since when does Kami involve herself with the lower realms?" **the fox inquired.

"**She doesn't, but for some reason this world you and the boy are from intrigues her and she sees it going down a bad path. This boy is the key to fixing it, which is the only reason why the both of you aren't in Hell" **Mao informs them.

"What? I was going to be sent to Hell! I didn't do anything wrong!" Naruto shouts.

'**Shit, Hell. Makai is one thing, but Hell is inescapable even for demons like me. The only way to get out of hell is to truly repent for all of the evil deeds you have done, but until then you are forced to endure an endless cycle of torture the likes of which even the J****ūb****ai was afraid of' **Rina thought.

"**Calm down Naruto. Like I said that was what was supposed to happen, but it's not now so don't worry okay"** Mao says.

Naruto and Rina both gave a sigh of relief and then nodded.

"Then what's going to happen to us?" Naruto asked.

"**First, Rina is going back to Makai. I am sure her mate and children will be happy to see her again"** Mao says.

"**What? I thought they were all killed by that bastard Uchiha"** Rina says in shock.

"**That was just a genjutsu he used to get you to lower your defenses so he could control you again Rina. I assure you your family is happy and safe waiting for you to return home"** Mao informs the demonic entity.

"**Well, what are you waiting for! Open a portal and send me back now!"**Kyūbi shouts.

Mao frowns at the amount of disrespect it was being shown, but knew the fox was just wanting to see her family that she thought had been taken from her. Opening the portal to the demon world the guardian didn't even get to blink before Kyūbi had jumped through the portal. Naruto and Mao watched as Rina was reunited with her family before the portal closed and once again Naruto and the guardian were alone.

"Now what?" Naruto asked. He was a little jealous at seeing the Kyūbi get to have a family while he didn't.

"**Well, I was told to give you a choice between 3 different options?" **Mao began.

"What kind of choices?" Naruto asked.

"**My bosses have decided to send you back to the human world. However, without the** **Kyūbi**** you lack the power needed to do what you are destined to do" **Mao says

"What am I supposed to do exactly?" Naruto asked curiously.

"**Stop all wars and bring peace to the world" **Mao says.

"Is that even possible?" Naruto asks.

"**No, that was just some silly prophesy made by an old toad drunk out of his skull" **Mao says with a chuckle.

"Okay then what am I really supposed to do?" Naruto asked.

"**We want you to become a shining light in an other wise dark world Naruto" **Mao says.

Naruto just looked at the guardian with a confused expression. His face was scrunched up as he thought about what that meant. Frankly, it was giving him a headache. Mao took pity on the young spirit before him.

"**The world you come from Naruto is shrouded in darkness. It knows nothing, but war and violence. The strong prey on the weak and use them to fulfill whatever sick desire they have rather it be world domination or some misguided quest for immortality. ****What we want you to do is show that you can be strong while showing compassion, humility, and honesty to those that deserve it. We want you to lead a once destroyed nation and become … a King" Mao says.**

"What's a king?" Naruto asked.

"**A King Naruto is like a combination of a Daimyo and a Kage. They don't just lead a village, but a nation. Unlike a Daimyo though they don't rule from afar instead a King is involved in every aspect of their nation it's military, economy, educational system etc. A true King doesn't just rule from behind a desk unaware of his people they lead it in every way" **Mao says.

"T-that sounds like a big job for one person" Naruto says worriedly.

"**It is, but do not worry Naruto even Kings need help. You can appoint people to positions of leadership and even create your own council to help guide you" **Mao says.

This made Naruto feel better and alleviated some of the worry he felt. Although he still felt some worry over being tasked with such a big project. He always yelled about becoming Hokage, but he thought that would happen later like when he was jiji's age. Well, maybe not quite that old.

"**Now a leader especially a King needs to be powerful. No one would follow a weak leader even if he would be good for them." **the guardian says then paused.

'That makes sense, even as old as jiji was he is still very strong possibly the strongest in the village' Naruto thinks.

"How do I become strong?" Naruto asked.

"**My bosses like you Naruto. They have decided to give you the option of becoming an Angel, a Demon, or to stay Human and receive a special bloodline and a few other items" **Mao says.

"It doesn't sound like much of a choice, but what is the drawback to each choice?" Naruto asked. As dumb as he acted he wasn't that dumb and knew everything had a price or drawback as power just wasn't freely given.

"**You are correct Naruto there are both positives and negatives to each choice. As an Angel you would be stronger than most demons and all humans as a warrior of Kami, but you would lose your emotions and ability to reason" Mao says.**

'Wow, I'd be stronger than jiji but I don't like the idea of losing my emotions. That would make me nothing more than tool like those Ne guys that old cripple orders around' Naruto thought.

"**As a demon you would be stronger than any humans, but you would lose the very thing we want you to display. You would lose your compassion, your empathy for others, the ability to care for or love someone else. You would be ruled by your hate and become an evil entity that most likely would want nothing except to destroy everything or absolute rule and domination over everyone" **Mao says.

It wasn't an option the Gods wanted to give Naruto, but seeing his life they wouldn't blame him if he wanted to go back and destroy everything. As a demon he would have that power and they could always restore everything when he was done. Hopefully he would get it out of his system and become what they wanted him to demon or not.

'I don't want to be a demon or destroy things. I know I will have to kill to protect my kingdom, but senseless bloodshed is wrong no matter the provocation' Naruto thinks.

"**Lastly, as I said you could stay human and Kami will bless you with a bloodline that I personally will give to you. The only downside to this is that you won't become powerful overnight and will have to work for it. It will be up to you to become strong enough to protect your nation" **Mao says.

'So I stay human and keep my emotions good and bad, but I will have to work to become stronger instead of being given strength that could help me protect everyone I care about instantly' Naruto thought.

A few minutes went by before the guardian of the gate spoke up again.

"**Naruto what is your decision?"** Mao asks.

"It's a hard decision Guardian-sama, but there is only one true choice. I choose to …." Naruto starts to say.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I have decided that choices needed an overhaul and I know some of you may hate me for doing this. I know I hate it when authors stop a story just as it was getting somewhere I liked, but it had to be done.**

**In that vain I am revamping Choices. I went way too fast with the original version. It was my second creation, but the first story I posted and really worked on. There were just too many mistakes and issues that needed to be fixed. I'm hoping you will all understand and bear with me as I try to get this story up and running.**

**I would like to think I have evolved as a writer and through writing other stories including several challenges I really felt the need to change this story. That said this story will be a hodgepodge of sorts as it's involves several story lines I really want to work with that I have read and includes my own desires and a few story lines from my own creations and challenge stories some I have yet to post. **

**The story will have a CrossOver feel to it as I plan to add characters from other stories to this one. However, it's still based in the Naruto world so I won't put it in that section. The pairing has also changed and I apologize to fans of Hinata, because even if this turns into a harem (which is likely) no Konoha girls will be in this story either. I love the girl, but she doesn't fit with the changes I'm making to the story.  
**

**I hope the authors of the stories that have inspired me to change this won't be upset by what I do in this story and I will acknowledge any that feel they deserve it.**

**That said please read and enjoy the repurposed 'Choices'. I look forward to hearing from all of you.**

**For anyone looking for a great challenge look up, Narutoenthusiast, Challenger, and Dracohalo117.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or most of the things you will read in this story.**

**Chapter 1 – Options**

"I choose to remain a human and gain a bloodline Gaurdian-sama. Can you please explain the bloodline I will receive" Naruto says bowing before the great entity.

The guardian claps his hands as he could feel his masters approval at a job well done.

**"There is no need to bow Naruto, though I do appreciate the gesture. Now to explain your bloodline I will have to explain what bloodlines are to begin with.****T****here are many different types of bloodlines and on their own they are nothing special, it is the wielder that makes them so. There are bloodlines that effect the eyes, ones that affect the body giving it special properties, and ones that give the wielder instinctual control over a special element" **Mao starts.

**"As I'm sure you learned Konoha houses several examples of these types of bloodlines including a few that involve a special skill or ability with a specific skill. However, Konoha isn't the only village that has those with special abilities some nations were even destroyed because the other nations feared the bloodlines their village held" **Mao explains.

"Excuse me, Gaurdian-sama, but can you give me examples using the ones from Konoha?" Naruto asks.

**"That won't be a problem. Dōjutsu are eye based techniques. An example from your former village would be the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan. It allows those able to activate it to see through and copy any ninjutsu, genjutsu, or taijutsu as long as they are not another bloodline's ability. It also gives members of the Uchiha clan the ability to predict their opponents moves and has two more levels that give them even greater abilities"** Mao says.

'Wow, no wonder the teme was so full of himself at the academy' Naruto thought amazed at the abilities his former rival would have.

**"For a true example of a body based Kekkei Genkai, which means 'technique limited to inheritance by blood' or 'bloodline limit', I will talk about the Shikotsumyaku or dead bone pulse of the nearly extinct Kaguya clan from Kiri. Their Kekkei Genkai gave them the ability to manipulate their bone structure by infusing their calcium with chakra. This allowed them to manipulate the growth and density of their bones making their entire bodies a weapon"** the guardian says.

So far Naruto was paying complete attention something that was rare for him, but these bloodlines sounded so amazing it wasn't hard to pay attention for Naruto.

**"The Hyōton of the Yuki clan also from Kiri is an example of an elemental bloodline. By combining wind and water chakra they are able to make ice and use it in their jutsu. These jutsu tend to be stronger than single element jutsu, but are tougher to learn as a special formula encoded in the genes of the individual with the bloodline is required to use it. There are also more advanced versions of these bloodlines that combine three or more elements called kekkei tōta, which means 'a selection of bloodline inheritance' or 'bloodline selection'. An example of this is the Jinton or Dust release utilized by the Nidaime and Sandaime Tsuchikage. This technique is feared because once it envelopes a target it can pulverize anything"** Mao says.

'Whoa and I thought that Sharingan eye thingy was powerful' Naruto thought.

**"As mentioned there are those clans with abilities that are considered Kekkei Genkai's. An example from Konoha would be the Kurama clan with their unparallelled abilities with genjutsu. Their genjutsu are so strong that anything their target sees happen to themselves in the genjutsu actually happens to them in real life giving them the ability to actually kill someone with their illusions. Their genjutsu are also said to be irresistible"** Mao says.

Naruto became wide eyed at such ability and now really wanted to learn about the bloodline he would get.

**"That said a bloodline isn't infallible. If the user is weak the bloodline is weak. Also, certain bloodlines have conditions that not all members of their clans are able to meet. This means some times even in clans that practice incest the abilities can be rare or active in every other generation"** Mao says giving Naruto a complete picture.

**"As for the bloodline we will be giving you it will be of elemental in nature, but also affect your body. It is a super element one of only two in existence. The element of Light or Tomoshibi. You will literally be Kami's light in a dark world"** the guardian says.

'That doesn't sound so impressive. What can I do with light? Shine it in someones face and hope I blind them for a few minutes' Naruto thought dismissively.

The guardian could see that Naruto believed the bloodline he was receiving was weak and wouldn't help him.

**"I can tell you think the element of light is weak compared to the others"** the guardian says with a no nonsense voice.

"No, no it's … not that … exactly" Naruto tried to defend weakly.

He didn't want to seem ungrateful, but seriously what could he do with such a weak sounding bloodline. The ones he had mentioned sounded so cool and useful that he envisioned he was getting one of them or something even cooler. The guardian held up his hand forestalling any more weak excuses.

**"It's understandable kid. I didn't expect you to get it without a proper explanation anyway"** Mao says to him.

Naruto wanted to yell or shout out at once again being called dumb. He wasn't dumb he just didn't understand things and how was he supposed to understand stuff if no one bothered to explain it. What stopped Naruto from shouting was the fact that at least the guardian understood he needed an explanation and was willing to give it to him.

**"Tomoshibi is a bloodline that will give you the ability to heal, transport yourself great distances in an instant, become intangible, turn your body into a source of light, and if you master it even make the very Sun your ally in destroying your enemy"** Mao says.

Naruto was blown away by such abilities, but he was still a little fuzzy on exactly what it could do. So with a grin and a scratch of his head Naruto asked for another explanation.

**"Okay kid, listen up this is the last explanation you will get"** Mao says.

He receives a nod of understanding in return.

**"You will be able to heal people. You won't be able to mend bones or return people from the dead or anything like that, but you will be able to cure diseases that in your world would normally kill people by simply focusing on the affected area. You will be able to travel long distances in a blink of an eye by turning yourself into a ray of light and focusing on where you want to go. Of course you need to be able to focus or see in your mind the place you want to go, but if you do you can literally be any where in the world in an instant. By becoming the light not only can you travel great distances in a blink of any eye, but you become intangible. That means if you are in a fight with someone and they are about to hit you if you focus enough to become the light whatever was meant to hit you will go right through you and you will be unharmed. We will provide you with scrolls on how to master the element of light and if you work hard and master everything in them the very Sun can become your ally. Through your bloodline you will gain the ability to focus the Sun on a specific area or point and anything it lands on it will incinerate"** Mao explains.

Naruto was beyond giddy he was excited beyond belief. If he could do all of that then there was no way he wouldn't become Hokage, even those old relics on the council would have to recognize how awesome he was.

**"There is a price to this Naruto"** Mao says breaking Naruto from his thoughts.

**"If you choose to accept and do what Kami asks of you that means you will have to abandon Konoha"** Mao says seriously.

"What? I can't do that! What about my dream? I want to become Hokage and make everyone see that I am me and not some demon!" Naruto shouts.

**"This is Kami's will mortal. You are being given a chance at a second life, but only if you take the deal as is, take it or leave it"** Mao says sternly.

"B-but couldn't I do whatever Kami wants and still become Hokage?" Naruto asked hopefully.

**"Maybe you didn't understand me before, but Kami wants you to become King of another land. I doubt Konoha will allow one of theirs to share any kind of allegiance with another nation"** Mao replies.

"Why me?" Naruto asked.

This was something he had been wondering all along. Why was he being given a second chance? Why was he receiving some super bloodline? Why did Kami want him to be some King of a land he didn't know? Why him?

** "The nation Kami wants you to lead was called Whirlpool. They were once allies of Konoha and that swirl on Konoha shinobi's clothes even on that jumpsuit you once wore is a show of the bond once shared between Konoha and Uzu before it's destruction. As for why you … the most prominent clan of Uzu were the Uzumaki's. They actually led Uzu and were the royal family of Uzu no Kuni for many generations. Your mother was from Uzu before she was sent to Konoha shortly before Uzu's destruction" **Mao says.

Naruto was now in shock. 'My mother was from Uzu and Kami wants me to go there and rebuild it' Naruto thought.

If there was anything Naruto wanted to know more than why the populace of Konoha treated him the way they did or the secrets to becoming Hokage it was who his parents were.

"W-who was she?" Naruto asked.

**"Her name is Uzumaki Kushina"** Mao says.

Hearing that name made Naruto angry, because he had heard that name before. Well, not the Uzumaki part but he had heard of Lady Kushina the Yondiame's wife. They had a family of 5 kids' three boys and two girls a pair of twins and one boy that was his age that looked just like him only without the whisker marks. He had always played off their similar appearance as coincidence after all how he an orphan could be related to the Hokage was ridiculous or so he thought. This made no sense if Lady Kushina was his mother then the Yondiame had to be his father.

Then it came to him. 'The Kyūbi' They must have believed he was the Kyūbi and abandoned him, but why would they do that? He had to find out.

"If she is my mother then the Yondiame is my father. I have to go back and find out why they abandoned me" Naruto says to Mao.

**"I cannot allow that Naruto. If you accept the deal you have to forget about Konoha, about your family and focus on leading Uzu" **Mao says.

"How do you expect me to do that! To forget about my dream, my family! Even if they don't care about me I still need to find out why!" Naruto shouts.

**"I cannot answer that for you Naruto. I will give you some time to make your decision, but I warn you. If you accept this deal you will have to forget your family and Konoha. Other wise the deal will be broken and you will forfeit your second chance"** Mao says then disappears.

Naruto was left alone with only the chair to keep him company. Sitting down he began to think about what exactly he would do. It seemed like forever before he heard the guardian again.

**"I sense you have come to a decision" **Mao says reappearing before Naruto.

"I … have" Naruto says still a bit troubled over the whole thing.

**"Then tell me boy. There is a lot that still needs to be done" **the guardian says some what impatiently.

"I have decided to …"

* * *

**I want to thank all of you for reading this new chapter of 'Choices'. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**For anyone looking for a great challenge look up, Narutoenthusiast, Challenger, and Dracohalo117.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter Three**

**Namikaze Compound**

The Hokage and his wife were looking at each other somberly. Eleven years ago Naruto, the baby boy they had abandoned disappeared. The only trace of him was a blood stained alleyway that had long been washed away. Minato was told another mob had chased the poor boy, but anything after that was hard to come by. It seemed that no one would talk about what happened not even the ANBU he had stationed to watch after Naruto.

If that wasn't bad enough his old sensei was hearing whispers of a war brewing. It seemed like some newly made village was stirring up trouble. The one thing that worried Minato was the rumors of who the leader of that village was … none other than Konoha super villain and missing-nin extrodanaire Orochimaru.

He wasn't worried so much about facing the man as he knew he could win the battle. He was more worried over what dirty tricks the man would pull and how much damage they would cause to the village. Orochimaru was never one to fight fair and his grudge against Konoha was well known. If he was the leader of this new village then it was likely they would be at war some time in the near future.

There was one thing bothering him though and that was who Orochimaru would get to act with him. Orochimaru was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them so surely he knew no newly made village alone could pose any threat to Konoha. No, it was more likely he would recruit help from either another major village that held a grudge against Konoha or link up with several smaller villages looking to make a name for theirselves.

It wouldn't matter with Suna firmly at their side Minato wasn't too worried. A new treaty had been made between Konoha and Suna, which kept Minato out of the village for a month with negotiations while Sarutobi took over his duties as acting Hokage. Unfortunately he had taken Kushina and their family with him, because he knew it would take some time to hammer out all the details of a new agreement and he wanted his kids to experience life outside of the Leaf.

This action though left Naruto without his most able and trustworthy guardian. Yes, they had abandoned Naruto and left him to the mercies of the village for the most part but he was still their boy. A boy they had hoped to reclaim later when he was older and hopefully the village would have gotten out their need for a pound of flesh. Kushina had actually planned to become a jōnin-sensei so she could train Naruto and his twin Naoki together like they would have much earlier if they hadn't given Naruto up.

Kushina had always made sure nothing too bad happened to Naruto. If the villagers got carried away or came close to inflicting serious harm she would step in. Unfortunately due to her getting pregnant two more times with twins, not to mention the time needed to care for a large family such as theirs there were large gaps in time where she couldn't be there for him even if it was only as a shadow.

With them gone it seemed the villagers had become emboldened and acted out even more extremely than they could have ever believed. Sarutobi in his old age believed the villagers would come to their senses and not seriously harm the boy so he kept his focus on other matters leaving Naruto to fend for himself. The look on the Sarutobi's face told them all they needed to know when they had finally returned.

Minato found it sort of ironic how during his stay in Suna his family had befriended and helped a young jinchūriki just like their boy abandoned by his family. He had fixed the young redhead's seal making it so the boy could finally sleep without worry of his demon yet still able to use it's power. His kids had even played with the boy and later his siblings forging new bonds between their villages. Yet their own little boy would never have that. Naruto would never get to learn he had a family or that they loved him very much.

He laughed when the redhead had called him Daifu giving the kid a bright smile and ruffled his hair a bit. His own son grew up never receiving that. All the mother and father had were regrets and they had yet to tell their remaining kids about their connection to the whiskered blond. They weren't sure they ever would.

**Ruins of Uzu no Kuni**

Mao and Naruto hovered in the air looking over the waste land that was Uzu no Kuni. Very little had survived and what had was mere rubble. It seemed like two-thirds of the country had been lost either to the tides or the war. Uzu wasn't a pretty sight at the moment. Looking out into the vast waters that surrounded them Naruto watched the whirpools as they danced furiously keeping those seeking treasure away.

The Land of Whirpools was situated in a precarious area surrounded by three of the major villages. Kumo to the north was the furthest away, Konoha was to the west, and Kiri lay to the East and was perhaps the closest of the three.

Mao watched as Naruto took in the landscape. The boy had given his word and accepted the deal, but he could still see the yearning to find and confront his family bubbling beneath the surface. It wasn't something that really worried the guardian. He knew Naruto would keep his word, but he also knew that a decision was looming in the future one that would either doom his old family or doom his new nation.

The boy had grown on the guardian over the years. It was over a century that Naruto spent training in the realm of the Gods even receiving lessons from Kami herself. Then he was sent to other worlds to gain experience with Kami bending the rules so that he didn't age beyond a certain point while he did so or that too much time passed in his world. That would change now as Naruto wasn't meant to be a permanent fixture in this world although he would lead a very long life.

Naruto now stood at an imposing six feet six inches thanks to a little tinkering to the body he received by Kami at Naruto's request. His golden blond hair shone brightly in the sun, his blue eyes shined with a power of their own, and his face was unmared by any marks of any kind save for the Sun tattoo he had on his forehead. His skin was tanned by the many hours spent in the sun and buldging muscles gave him an even more imposing image.

Suddenly three new figures fazed beside Mao not once sparing a glance to the lesser god. They did however glance at the one Kami favored each trying to find whatever it was that enticed the God into calling on their services.

Izanagi and Izanami, a married couple and the gods of creation and life. They were tasked with creating the new land by Kami. The vision for this new land was both simple and beautiful. For Gods like them it would be easy to do and take a mere second, but this would be Uzu's rising and Kami wanted the other nations to feel her rebirth.

Concentrating Izanagi and Izanami shook the Earth itself ensuring that all of the world's inhabitants could feel the ground beneath them tremble and shake.

**Iwa**

"Wa-what is g-goin on?" Shouted the Tsuchikage questioningly.

"It appears to be an earthquake Tsuchikage-sama" came the obvious reply from a mole masked ANBU.

Onoki would have punched the ANBU for the obvious reply if it wasn't for all the shaking going on.

"Find Kurotsuchi, Kitsuchi, and Akatsuchi tell them to gather ten Jōnin and find wherever the epicenter of this quake is. Something tells me this isn't natural" Onoki says dismissing the ANBU.

**Kumo**

Ē was in his office performing his favorite past time of lifting weights when the quakes started. It didn't bother him until a large weight jumped off his weight stand and landed on his foot. Of course that caused him to drop the barbell he was holding on his other foot.

"**OWWW! OWWW! OWWW! SHIIIIIT!" **screamed the muscle bound Kage.

His assistant Mabui came in when she heard him.

"Sir, language the whole building care hear your shouting" Mabui says reprimanding the Raikage.

Another violent quake shook the tower , but both were unaffected using their chakra to stick to the floor.

"Now isn't the time Mabui. I need you to get a message to Kirabi, Samui, Yugito, Darui, and Atsui. Tell them to find the source of this Earthquake. Tell them it's a priority recon mission and they are not to engage in any combat unless it is absolutely necessary" Ē orders.

"Yes, Raikage-sama right away" Mabui says leaving the man alone.

**Kiri**

"Rio" The Mizukage calls to his secretary.

"Yes, Mizukage-sama" she answers.

"I need you to contact Isoroku and tell him to gather ten jōnin and our best team of Hunter-nin. His orders are to locate the source of the Earthquake and investigate" Yagura orders.

"Hai, Mizukage-sama" Rio says then leaves to complete her task.

**Hidden Base**

"Ao gather Chōjūrō and ten of our best fighters. I just received word Yagura has dispatched a group of his best ninja to find the source of the earthquake. I want to know why" Mei says.

"Terumi-sama, forgive me but is this wise. We are in the middle of a war surely we can't go gallivanting about during such stressful times" Ao lectures.

"Ao, I don't know what it is but something tells me whatever it is that's causing this has Yagura's attention and that means it could be something that helps us win this war. I just need you to trust my instincts on this, okay?" Mei asks.

"Fine, as you wish Terumi-sama. In my day …" Ao says as he turns to accomplish his task.

**Suna**

"Baki we need you to gather Otokaze, Mukade, Satetsu, and a contingent of ten jōnin. Your mission is to find whatever the source of these quakes are and investigate. If possible put a stop to it" the Kazekage orders.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama" Baki replies.

"Oh and take Gaara with you. Perhaps he maybe of some use after all" the Kazekage says.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama" Baki says and leaves.

**Ami**

"Pein contact Deidara and Zetsu. I want them to find the source of these quakes. There is something … unnatural about them" a mysterious figure orders.

"Hai, Madara" Pein says as the silhouette disappears.

"Konan contact those two and arrange a meeting place. I want you to go with them on this mission. Madara's hiding something again and I want to know what it is" Pein orders.

"Nagato what are my orders upon finding it?" Konan asks.

"If it's human capture them, animal/demon subdue it, and if it's natural then return here" Pein says.

"Hai" Konan orders then leaves.

**Otogakure**

Orochimaru had been in one of his medical labs dissecting one of his latest experiments when the quakes started. He was pissed, because the quakes caused him to ruin a perfectly good specimen setting his research back a few months. Not to mention he had inadverntly severed the subjects' bowels causing them to be released all over him.

Those around had to turn away in order not to laugh at the man. They knew what happened to those that mocked the Sannin and didn't want to earn the man's wrath. Still, they giggled on the inside and would later release it in the confines of their meager homes.

Orochimaru wiped away the muck from his face and quickly snapped the neck of the man closest to him. Orochimaru could just feel the bastard laughing at him even if no one was making a sound. He would have killed more, but he didn't need any more setbacks in his research and finding good help was so hard these days.

"Rinji" Orochimaru barked.

He didn't even have to wait a second as the man was in front of him waiting for orders. Rinji was an ambitious man and had proven to be both a loyal and valuable subject to Orochimaru.

"Contact Guren and the Sound Four, I want the six of you to find whatever is causing these earthquakes and report back to me on what you find" Orochimaru orders.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama" Rinji says as he leaves to carry out the orders.

'Perhaps this will provide what I need to finally destroy Konoha' Orochimaru mused.

**Konoha**

Minato was in his office over looking Konoha. He would often do this and wonder why he kept protecting the monsters that killed a boy whose only sin was the one he had thrust upon him. It was then the quaking started and unlike every where else where the shaking was mostly minor just enough to get attention and cause minor damage. In Konoha the quaking was to almost epic proportions.

The very ground was breaking apart in sections destroying streets, uprooting trees, damaging stores and houses, and just in general causing havoc. The civilians were running around like headless chickens not knowing what to do. Most shinobi instantly moved towards the tower to receive orders along with Kushina and their children.

"Minato! What's going on are we under attack?" Kushina asked.

"I don't know" Minato answers.

In truth it was a mystery to him as well. He also thought it might be an attack from Iwa, but anybody capable of doing this would have been sensed or seen long before they made it close enough to the village to unleash a jutsu of this magnitude.

"What ever is causing this isn't doing it from within the village or any where nearby. I have already dispatched some ANBU to search the village and I sent someone to the barrier team's barricks for a report" Minato says.

The family waited as more and more shinobi came awaiting orders including his students, Sarutobi, Tsunade, and the council while the rest were waiting in the halls for any word. Minato had to order some of the shinobi to go back home and await further word there. He would have sent them to evacuate the civilians, but the Hokage Monument was the first place that suffered damage in the quakes.

Ten minutes later the quaking had stopped yet there was still no report being made. When he and those in the room surveyed the village it seemed like over half of it had been destroyed. The civilian sector had been particularly hard hit leaving maybe only a few houses unscathed. As they looked on the leader of the barrier team made his way into the office.

"Hokage-sama, I received word you wanted a report on where the disturbance came from" the masked ANBU says.

"Yes badger, did it come from any where near the village?" Minato

"No Hokage-sama. As best we can tell it started to the West of us" the ANBU replied.

"Thank you for your report badger. Return to your post and continue your normal duties" Minato replies.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" the masked man says before leaving.

"That goes for the rest of you as well. Go to your homes and see what needs to be done there. Those on the council I will call a meeting once I have more information. You are all dismissed" Minato says to the crowd.

He waited until everyone except Sarutobi, the elders, Kushina, and his old genin team were left.

"What are you going to do sensei?" a silver haired teen asked.

"This, Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Minato says summoning a toad.

"Please Find Jiraiya and give him this scroll" Minato says to the little toad.

The toad nods before swallowing the proffered scroll and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"I'm sure whatever is going on Jiraiya-sensei will find out and get back to me soon" Minato says confidently.

Those in the room nodded and decided to head home knowing Jiraiya wouldn't let them down.

Uzu no Kuni

Naruto looked on as his ancesteral home land was remade and built up. The Gods had even made the buildings similar to those of old Uzu, cylindrical in shape in homage to the original Uzu.

New Uzu wasn't just a single island any more with whirpools surrounding it. No, instead it was further off the shore of Fire Country and closer to Kiri. There were five large islands surrounding it that seemed to move around the now bigger mainland. There were still whirlpools around the islands and a few on the main land giving added protection to the village.

In the sky above Naruto smiled. He would have to thank Kami once more when he saw her next. Izanagi and Izanami weren't done though as they had one more task set to them by Kami. With a wave of their hand one thousand men and women of varying ages, none were older than thirty or younger than fifteen, appeared around Naruto and the gods.

Naruto bowed to the God's in thanks watching as they disappeared less than a second later.

"**These men and women will make up Uzu's population until children are born or people come here in search of a new home. Among them are clans carrying bloodlines lost to this world during the many wars that have taken place. There are ten bloodlines in total and their leaders will make themselves known to you soon Naruto. The rest are strong warriors that wanted a second chance at life that will serve you well. There are also doctors, tradesmen, and others that will prove usefull to the village in other ways**" Mao informs Naruto.

Naruto nodded, "Thank you Mao and please thank Kami once again for sending those two to help me. I will protect everyone here and all those that seek safety and a new way of life away from the wars and bloodshed that feeds the shinobi way of life".

Mao nodded at the response. It was an expected response, but it didn't hurt to hear it. The last remaining God then chose to step forward and places a hand on Naruto's head for a second before removing it.

"**You are now officialy blessed by the light governed by Kami's will. Use this gift wisely mortal as it is a powerful one indeed**" she says before vanishing.

"Thank you, I will" Naruto says knowing he was heard.

"**I also have some things to give you Naruto**" Mao says and hands Naruto five scrolls.

"**Two of those are summon scrolls, the other three are weapons Kami thought would prove useful in your defense of this new land. Becareful of how you use them Naruto and only those of the clan you will build are allowed to use them so guard them well**" Mao says.

"Thank you Mao. I promise to keep them safe and use them well. Thank you for guiding me all this time. I hope I will make you and Kami proud" Naruto says.

"**I'm sure you will kid, see you on the other side**" Mao says and then also vanishes.

Naruto looks around at his people and the land bestowed to them.

"I'm sure there are a lot of things I could say now and bore you all with, but how about we do that another day. For now, why don't we all head home" Naruto says with a warm smile.

The new inhabitans of Uzu also smiled and gave a cheer as they descended onto the mainland heading for the village.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this new chapter of 'Choices'. I hope you enjoyed it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Some of the jutsu and concepts used in this story are not mine either.**

**Chapter 4 -Two weeks after Uzu's rebirth**

**Kumo**

"What the hell happened to you five?" Ē asked the ninja standing before him.

Yugito, Darui, Atsui, Samui, and Karibi were back from their recon mission to find the source of the Earthquake that hit the elemental nations a few weeks before. They thought it would be a simple mission that didn't require the level of manpower being sent. How could a simple recon mission require three jōnin and both of Kumo's jinchūriki?

"Yo bro, we search and we found the rumble maker yo. There was a battle we were handling when some fool …" Kirabi started before a punch to the head silenced him.

"Forgive me Raikage-sama" the one who punched Kirabi stated with a bow before being waved off.

"Just give me the report and tell me why you all look so beat up already!" Ē shouted from behind his desk.

"Right, well the source of the Earthquake turned out to come from the ruins of Uzushio Raikage-sama … only they weren't ruins any more. The land was reformed and the village was rebuilt" Atsui said taking over.

"What! That's impossible, the Uzumaki's were wiped out save for that red headed bitch Kushina and half the land sunk into the depths of the sea!" Ē yelled.

"We thought so as well sir, but it's there and bigger than before. Here I managed to snap a few pictures of the place before we were forced to leave" Atsui says handing Ē two photographs.

The Raikage took the photos and examined them both for signs of tampering or falsity. When he was satisfied that the pictures were authentic he then studied what they allowed him to see.

What he saw was unbelievable. The land of the formerly destroyed village was now ten or more times the size it originally was. You could easily fit Konoha, Kumo, and Mizu on the main island alone. The five island surrounding it alone were big enough to house a hidden village and if from what he could tell in the pictures was accurate resources were plentiful, which was the most surprising thing.

The old Uzuo was a strong nation, but poor resource wise. They relied a great deal on getting resources from Fire Country and after the major villages formed that reliance also transferred onto Konoha. Uzuo's main item for trade had been fish and the exotic sea creatures that dotted the water around their lands. A few were even considered delicacies, although in Ē's opinion they didn't taste very good, and were sold at ridiculous prices.

But there was one delicacy that they never sold to anyone outside of Uzushio. It was the famed and often thought mythical golden apples. The taste was simply other worldly and a side effect of eating the fruit was increased health. Many speculated it was the reason behind the Uzumaki's famed longevity of life. The only reason anyone knew about it was thanks to a spy that managed to sample the fruit and had raved about it to his Kage. The fact he lived to see 110 years of age and in relative good health until the last year of his life just confirmed things in many peoples mind.

Many demanded Uzuo sell the fruit, but they refused every overture even from allies. Uzuo's chief excuse was that the fruit was extremely difficult to get and there was a limited amount of it. That if they over farmed the fruit it would eventually disappear thus destroying one of their national treasures.

Of course this excuse began to grate on certain people and eventually a group of greedy powerful businessmen pooled their resources together to hire Kumo and the other village's to destroy Uzushio and the Uzumaki clan and take the fruit by force. They used the cover of war to mask the true reason Uzushio was targeted for destruction, mainly greed and a misguided thought they would be immortal if they could only eat a regular supply of the fruit.

Ē himself was still just a child at the Kumo academy when it had happened. His father the Sandiame Raikage had secretly diverted ten percent of their forces including five of his strongest ninja to spear head the secret attack on Uzushio. The coordinated attack simply overwhelmed the former 6th great village and it was over before they could receive any help from their allies.

But their victory came at a heavy cost. The Uzumaki's didn't go down without a fight and managed to kill sixty percent of the force sent against them including a majority of the stronger ninja. Of the five sent by Kumo only two returned and only one was in any condition to continue contributing to the larger war effort.

The fruit also disappeared and many theories were thrown around about it. Most just came to the conclusion it was destroyed in the fighting either by the Uzumaki's themselves to prevent the invaders for getting it or incidental fire from the invaders. No one knew where they kept the golden apples so it easy to believe someone accidentally destroyed them in the battle. Of course a few theorized the fruit was of the Gods and that they took it back in anger over the destruction of a favored clan.

Regardless that mission while successful had been a major cluster fuck and set things in motion to remove his father from this world. Ē was broken from his thoughts of the past by Kirabi.

"Bro, you alright yo?" questioned the eight tails container.

" …"

"Bro …"

"Raikage-sama?"

"Ē-sama!"

"What! Shouted the now annoyed Kage.

"I asked, what do you want us to do about Uzuo?" questions Yugito.

"Did you find out anything about the people now on Uzuo? Who their leader is? How they managed to bring Uzuo back?" the Kage rapid fired.

"Well … you see Raikage-sama … we didn't actually do any scouting other than taking those pictures" answered Atsui.

"What! Then why on this Kami forsaken planet do you all look like you just fought in the 3rd Shinobi World War?" shouted the Kage.

"It turns out that everyone felt the quakes to varying degrees and so everyone including groups not affiliated with any current village checked it out. That … caused some tension that led to a mini 4th Shinobi World War" Darui answers.

"So your telling me you all got there, and I am assuming you were among the first to arrive due to the pictures you took …"

The group nodded.

"then other groups showed up and fighting started …"

Again they nodded.

"**Who** started the fighting?"

"Konoha" they all said in unison.

**Konoha**

"So I send you on a simple reconnaissance mission and you decide to get in a fight with a group from Iwa?" Minato questioned.

"It's not my fault! They recognized me as your sensei and claimed they were going to get revenge for what my **student** did to them in the last war! I didn't even have time to scout the new land when they attacked me. Look at the wound that old fart Onoki's granddaughter gave me and all because I said she would grow up to be a handsome man some day. I mean how was I supposed to know he was a she!" Jiraiya ranted.

"So the world infamous super pervert, Jiraiya of the Sannin, Gamma Sennin, and author of Icha Icha couldn't tell a woman from a boy?" Minato questioned.

"She has short choppy hair like the girl has never heard of a hair salon. A chest that makes that Haruno woman look like Tsunade, and muscles bigger than yours! Not to mention she's almost as tall as I am, so of course I thought it was another guy! It's Iwa, you know how they view women! Most are never even allowed into their training program let alone actually become kunoichi that fight on the front lines" Jiraiya defended.

"Okay, okay calm down. So you got in a fight with the group sent from Iwa … then what?" Minato asked.

"Then nothing, when the girl attacked me her whole group got involved. I had to use everything in my arsenal to defend myself, which then got other groups involved. The only reason everyone survived that melee was do to this guy that appeared from the main land when he felt we were getting too close to his land" Jiraiya explained.

"So one man stopped a large group of powerful shinobi with a grudge from killing each other?" Minato questioned.

"Hai, we were all so involved in the fighting only some of us managed to evade the giant tidal wave this guy sent crashing down us. It was like something I remember sensei saying the Shodiame would do" Jiraiya continues.

"So this guy has an extreme ability to manipulate water?" Minato asked.

"Some of the Mist shinobi didn't appreciate being attacked with their main element so they charged the guy. He rose a giant water wall from the ocean and then started firing water bullets at them at highly lethal speeds taking them out and he wasn't using hand seals" Jiraiya informs.

"I see … anything else you could see about him?" Minato asked.

"No … he looked normal brown hair, brown eyes … but now that I think about it his eyes were slitted like an animals and it looked like he had gils on his neck"

"Did he say anything?"

"Just that we were trespassing on Uzuoan waters and that if we were there to see their leader we would need to go through proper procedure and return with an emissary or noble or leader and a delegation of no more than 3 shinobi or warriors to protect them" Jiraiya says.

Did anyone accept this?" Minato asked.

"A group from Mist, but they were taken in on the spot after a red headed woman pleaded for asylum"

"Hmmm … that sounds like the rebel leader. Anything else happen?" Minato questioned.

"No, at that point everyone save for the dead Mist shinobi left to report back to their leaders" Jiraiya finishes.

"Thank you for checking it out sensei. Will you be staying in the village tonight?" Minato asked.

"I'd love to, but I got word just before going on this little mission of yours that Orochimaru has been sighted in Rice Country. A new village has popped up there called Otogakure. I need to see what his involvement with them is if any and then I'll get back to you, but if you need me you know how to get in contract" Jiraiya responds.

"I'm sure not without a detour to the hot springs, right sensei" Minato says with a grin.

"You wound me Minato. I would never do such a thing as delay an important mission just to peep on the beautiful women of Konoha … besides they were all damaged during that quake and won't be open for another week" Jiraiya says with a grin.

"Just remember to stop off by the mansion and say hello to your god child. Nariaki (means equal clarity) has been looking forward to your next visit. All he can talk about is when will he get to sign the Toad contract and become your next apprentice like I was" Minato tells the man.

"Huh, the kid still remembers that promise I made. I guess I can swing by for a minute" Jiraiya responds.

"Be sure to knock this time sensei. I'm not sure Kushina will let you live to peep another day if she catches you near our private outdoor bath again" Minato jokes.

"Ha,ha, ha. She wouldn't be that way if you spent more time at home than here in this stuffy old office. Even a strong woman like Kushina has her needs Minato-kun. I wouldn't want you to end up like Sarutobi-sensei with a wife that barely knew him (insert suggestive eyebrow wiggling) and sons that resented him" Jiraiya says.

"I know Sensei! I'm trying" Minato responds.

"Try harder Minato. There is a reason I never took any of sensei's offers to replace him"

"So … it wasn't just that you wouldn't have any time to peep on women or roam the country doing whatever you want?" Minato questions skeptically.

"Hah" Jiraiya scoffs "Good one kid, but that crystal ball of sensei's is the ultimate peeping tool. Why do you think the old man always had so much paperwork to do?" Jiraiya asks.

"Uhhh … cause there's a lot of it?" Minato says weakly.

"Because, he used it to peep on the bath houses all the time. Why do you think I do it so much? And it wasn't just the bath houses that old man is a notorious voyeur. Some of my best work came from times he would let me use the ball to gain a little extra inspiration" Jiraiya informs the young Kage.

"Too much information sensei. I don't want to hear about what you and the old man did in this office. I still have to work here you know" Minato says.

"Relax kid, we all have our vices you should know that by now" Jiraiya says chidingly.

"Hai sensei … still doesn't make it right"

"Whatever you say kid, well guess I'll go get this visit over with and then see what the old snake is up to. See you around Minato" Jiraiya says before hopping out the window.

Minato sighed as his mentor went out the window again. His mind went back to what he said about the man from Uzuo. He would have to talk with Kushina about this when he got home if she didn't come here first. He knew she would probably confront Jiraiya and force him to talk. Ever since word of her homelands resurgence had come about she had been very anxious to receive any word of it.

'Sensei can handle himself. I'm sure Kushina won't go too far' he thought.

***Boom!* "Come back here Jiraiya! I just want to know what happened!"**

'or maybe she would' Minato could only sigh and hope they didn't do too much damage to the village.

**Uzu**

Mei sat in a chair out in the waiting area of the Uzu leaders building. Apparently they called their leader their King. This caused some of Mei's men to scoff at the brashness displayed by the newly renewed nation's leader, but Mei reminded them of their own position and why they were there. She looked out of a window adjacent from where she sat.

It looked so much like Mist with a mountain range surrounding the village with rivers and other bodies of water throughout the village, but with Konoha influences, and a little of what she had seen in Ame during the 3rd shinobi world war. She didn't know what she had expected when her group were allowed entry onto Uzu's main land, but what she saw amazed her. It made her wish for an alliance with the leader even more.

'If they could rebuild a broken, destroyed tiny nation like Uzu no Kuni into this so fast they must have technology we've only dreamed about. They can definitely help us end the war and bring Mist back to it's former glory' Mei thought.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the receptionist.

"The King will see you now Miss Terumi" she informed the red head.

Mei nodded and thanked the woman whom she noted also had red hair but purple eyes. She walked into the room and was surprised. It was very plain with a simple yet nice wooden desk a large comfortable looking chair behind it and a chair in front. There was a couch and a couple of bookcases in the room with a few paintings and a window that showed the large river that ran through the middle of the village, but that was it.

Finally there was the person in the chair. He had short spiky blond hair, electric blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, and visible muscle underneath his clothing which consisted of a white top and pants that looked to be made of silk. His face was extremely handsome like few she had ever seen yet she was sure she had. She swore he looked familiar to her somehow, but she couldn't place it at the moment.

"Hello Terumi Mei, please take a seat and tell me what brings you and your companions to Uzu no Kuni?" the man asked.

"Well …" "It's Tomoshibi, Tomoshibi Naruto. I really don't care for titles or any of those formalities so how about I'll call you Mei and you can call me Naruto for now" he says in a friendly tone.

"Okay … Naruto-san" she pauses until he nods "we have come here due to the conditions in our home country of Mizu. There is a war going on between those with bloodlines and those without. This war has dragged on for decades and we would like to request your help with finally bringing an end to all the bloodshed" Mei says a determined looks set on her face.

"I'm sorry to hear about that. War is a horrible thing and it is all too common for my tastes" Naruto says gaining a nod from Mei.

"I will help if you can answer a few questions for me" Naruto says.

"Anything" Mei quickly answers.

"If your group wins, what will you do to the opposition?" Naruto asks.

"We have offered amnesty to all those who have joined our side during this long war and would offer it to all who would accept change" Mei answers.

"What of those that don't accept?" Naruto asks.

"They would be banished from Mizu no Kuni" Mei answers.

"And those that refused to leave their homes?" Naruto asked.

"Then regrettably they would be executed" Mei answers.

"I see …" Naruto pauses "If another war broke out would you seek to fight or avoid it as best possible?" Naruto asks.

"Avoid if possible" Mei answers quickly.

"And if you couldn't?"

"Then I would lead my people as best I could and face anyone that would threaten the peace we have lost and bled so much to attain" Mei responded.

"Tell me about your best memory of your home" Naruto asks throwing her for a loop.

"Ughh … well … it would be having dinner with my family. Most of them have died in these senseless wars that never seem to fully end in Mizu, but the time we spent together I will always remember" Mei says calmly but inside she was getting a little emotional.

"Are you married?" Naruto asks.

"No, is there something wrong with that Naruto-san?" Mei asked in a seemingly pleasant way, but internally thought 'I'll melt him ally or not'.

"Not at all, I was just thinking that if you weren't married I might like to formally ask you out on a date some time … after things have calmed down of course" Naruto says with a smile.

"…"

Mei really didn't know what to think about that. He was hot, muscular, lead his own country, and best of all she wouldn't have to worry about losing her tongue in a kissing accident of some sort. Unfortunately that was a common ailment in Kiri with so many men and women that had abnormally sharp pointy shark like teeth. It was a big reason she didn't date, well that and many men felt threatened by her skill and abilities not to mention her status.

"That's okay. I can see I might have asked too soon …" Naruto started only to be interrupted.

"No! I'd like to go out with you some time Naruto-kun" Mei said a little more demurely at the end.

"Great … that's all I wanted to ask you. Do you and your people have to leave right away or can you wait around for my answer?" Naruto asked.

"We can wait" Mei responds.

"Good, let me talk to my council and I should have an answer for you by 4 tomorrow evening. Come back then and I'll tell you what's been decided" Naruto says.

Mei nodded, but was still wondering about the date.

"I'll have someone escort you back to your group"

Naruto then stands up and walks our from around his desk. Mei could only think one thing.

'Wow, he's tall' she thought.

Indeed as a gift to Naruto who … let's say had issues about his height as a kid, Kami decided that certain limiters would be removed allowing Naruto to reach the height of 6 feet 4 ¼ inches tall. This was a clincher for Mei as she was 5 feet 7 ¾ inches tall and didn't want to be with a man shorter than her.

Mei stood and bowed slightly to Naruto.

"Thank you for listening to me Naruto … kun. I hope you are able to help my people and we are able to end the fighting once and for all" Mei says.

"I hope so too Mei. I also hope that if you have time after our meeting tomorrow that maybe we can catch an early dinner" Naruto says with a warm smile.

Mei nodded, "I'd like that."

Naruto escorted Mei out of his office and waited with her until someone came to take her back to the hotel her and her people were sequestered in. When she was gone he turned to his secretary.

"Rie-chan please contact Mū, tell him to convene the War Council in one hour" Naruto orders.

"Hai Naruto-sama" she responds.

Naruto watched as she tapped a seal inscribed on her desk causing it emit a white light the circumference of the seal. She then writes out the message and lowers it into the light. The message disappears and the light stops.

"Will there be anything else Naruto-sama?" Rei asked.

"Not at the moment. The meeting will probably finish late so if you are done for the day you can head home. I'll leave a clone in the office in case of emergencies" Naruto informs her.

"Thank you Naruto Ousama (King)" she replies with a bow.

"No problem Rei-chan, have a goodnight" Naruto says and retreats back into his temporary office.

**Konoha**

Minato entered his home after making sure all the seals were activated and the estate was secure. He had just arrived home after dealing with the council for the better part of five hours. The topic was his wife's former home.

As he entered he was immediately accosted by Kushina.

"Well, what did he say?" she asked impatiently.

"He confirmed that Uzu no Kuni has been revived some how ... didn't Jiraiya tell you that already?" Minato asked.

Before he could say or ask anything else she was gone and then back in front of him with a back pack and a giant sealing scroll like the type used for summoning contracts.

'I forget at times that after me she's the strongest and fastest ninja in the village' Minato thinks as he catches her trying to go out the door.

"Whoa, Kushina-chan where are you going?" Minato asked.

"To Whirlpool of course now let me go Minato!" Kushina yelled as she dragged him down the walkway leading to the gate.

"Wait, Kushina, you can't go right now" Minato says still trying vainly to hold her back.

'Damn, I really need to get out of the office and train more' Minato thought embarrassed at not being able to stop her.

"If you go now they won't let you in!" Minato yelled.

Kushina stopped and gave him a glare.

"They will let me in. I am an Uzumaki and I was the princess of the clan as such I retain all rights to the land and village!" Kushina yelled back.

"Kushina, please listen to me. The man who Jiraiya saw was strong enough to force him and a lot of strong ninja from the other villages to leave. And you have no idea if it's an Uzumaki that has taken over. It might just be a group of wandering shinobi that thought it was a good place to start over" Minato tries to reason.

"Pftt … no one would want to live in that place the way it was. It was destroyed beyond ruin and we both saw it. The only way anyone would spend so much energy to revive that land is if they have a connection to it. And the only people who can say that would be an Uzumaki" Kushina argues.

"Fine, perhaps you are right but this situation calls for diplomacy. You are no longer Kushina Uzumaki you are Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, or have you forgotten about our family" Minato says sternly with a slight glare at the end.

"I haven't forgotten … I just … I need to see if it's real. If any of my family really survived and came back after all these years. I need to know Minato, can't you see that" Kushina said pleadingly.

Her eyes glistened like she was close to tears, but she refused to cry. She was the Red Death damn it and she wouldn't allow anyone to see her being weak, even Minato. She was instantly enveloped in Minato's arms.

"I'm sorry Kushina. I understand your need, but you can't just run off and go there expecting them to receive you with open arms"

Minato moves away a little to look into her eyes.

"But the leader of this group is entertaining small groups of dignitaries. I imagine they are fishing for allies. I plan to send a small group in two weeks to meet with this leader and try to get him to come to Konoha to work out an alliance in remembrance to the old pact held between Uzu and Konoha. I will let you lead the group and pick who goes with you. How does that sound?" Minato asked.

"Two days" Kushina mumbles.

"What?"

"I said two days. I'll wait two days and then I'm going" Kushina says stubbornly.

"Kushina, please be reasonable …"

"I am being reasonable. In two days I am going to see my home and look for my family and if you try to stop me you'll be on the couch … **indefinitely**" Kushina threatens.

"F-fine … but I insist you take Itachi with you. I would suggest Kakashi, but I know you would probably end up killing him and despite what he allowed to happen I still feel responsible for him" Minato says sadly at the end.

Kushina glared at him for bringing up Kakashi, but quickly relented seeing how pathetic he looked at that moment. It was well known that while the Sandiame had been left in charge of the village during their stay in Suna, Kakashi had been left with the responsibility to guard Naruto in their absence. They still hadn't been able to find out what happened and no one, including Kakashi, would talk about it but the fact was he was supposed to be there to protect him and he obviously didn't. Kushina wanted to kill the man, but Minato had protected his protégé something she hadn't forgive him for. It was a growing source of tension between the couple and it was affecting other areas of their relationship.

"Fine … I'll bring Itachi and Kurenai with me if neither is on a mission, but we will be leaving in two days and not a moment later Minato" Kushina says firmly.

Minato perked up and smiled,"that's all I ask."

Kushina sighed and headed back inside with Minato following closely behind.

"So honey … what's for dinner?" Minato asked hopefully.

"Homemade ramen" Kushina answered.

"Ramen, but we had that last night" Minato half whined.

"All this talk of Uzu being rebuilt has me wanting ramen. And unless you want to do the cooking we'll be having ramen"

"Well, couldn't we have ramen and motoyaki (baked seafood with creamy sauce)?"

"We'll see …" Kushina says as the door closes behind them.

* * *

**Alright, thanks everyone for reading Chapter 4 of Choices. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Meetings**

**Uzu**

Naruto stood at the head of the table looking over the members of Uzumaki council. It was a select group to keep the information controlled and the different influences or ways of thought to a minimum, not that all agreed with one another or even Naruto some times. Naruto valued their opinion though as during his training and travels these were people he came to rely in and trust when things were tough.

The talks to this point were stalled as opinion was mixed. Mainly some wanted more time to enjoy the quiet before engaging in any fighting. Others wanted to go immediately to help the bloodline resistance. A few just saw value in having the neighboring Kiri as an ally to ensure peace.

"Is there no one else this group can turn to?" Asked Uzumaki Kairi.

"I'm afraid not Kairi-san. Their leader informed me they have so far sought asylum or aid from Konoha, Kumo, Taki, Shimogakure, Takumi Village, Tanigakure, Yumegakure, and many other villages. Each time they were turned away with the leader or a representative saying they couldn't get involved for different reasons" Naruto responded.

"Why come here? Is she not aware of the history between her village and ours?" Uzumaki Oki asked.

"She made no mention of such knowledge Oki-san. I doubt she is even thinking properly at this time. It seems like her group is on the verge of destruction and this is a last desperate gamble on her part for some kind of relief" Naruto replies.

The others in the room nodded. This was a logical conclusion, but they were on the fence themselves. Kiri could be a powerful ally, but contrary to what most were thinking the newly reborn village wasn't shopping for allies.

They were all acutely aware of how fickle and prone to change alliances were, especially among shinobi. The old saying today's ally could be tomorrow's enemy and of course the reverse were often said for a reason. Many alliances had been forged and broken some times on the very same day during the time of the Clan Wars. Such things only grew more unstable with the advent of Villages. After all two men can sit together and reach a reasonable agreement between like minds, but two hundred or two thousand … It was often impossible to reach an accord everyone could completely agree with.

"Why are we even discussing an alliance so soon? I thought the plan for the first year was to simply learn about what has changed in the Elemental Nations since most of us have been dead for a long time" remarked Uzumaki Umiko.

"That is true, but going it on our own will bring everyone down upon us just like before to destroy our land before it can be fully operational. As is it'll take a process of two years before everyone will finally arrive through the veil.

I also don't want to ally with just one village. That mistake has been made and it destroyed this land. I won't let it happen a second time. Kami blessed me for a purpose that I now understand is bigger the Uzuo, but that doesn't mean Uzuo is any less important.

We will restore these lands to their former prominence and even greater. The Uzumaki clan, the Ningyo clan, the Ryū clan, the Ifrit clan, the Shimo no Kyojin, the Rasetsu clan, and the Hibiki. These clans are some of the most feared and revered clans in the history of this world and now we are of one land at one time. Ripped from the pages of history we are alive once more.

The world will come to know us and fear us, because they know that alone these seven clans have taken on and destroyed entire armies even villages. Yet, we are not here to cause fear. We are here to revive this once great land and bring stability if not peace to this world.

To do that even we will need help. Not just from the other powerful clans that have joined us on this journey, but with the other lands and nations. Kiri is just a starting point and with them at our backs hopefully we can keep more focus on the threats in front of us.

I know I ask a lot, especially with so few of us here and the nations banging on our door for an audience. But I ask you to side with me on this and let us help our neighbors regain their home and end their war" Naruto declares.

For a few minutes no one does anything except sit and think, but it wasn't long before the silence was broken.

"You just want to sleep with that hot red head" remarked Uzumaki Hisato.

At that everyone broke out in laughter. Naruto's affinity for red heads was near legendary in some circles. Once the powers allowed him to meet the members of his mother's clan still residing in the higher realm he couldn't help but make a fool out of himself when the women teased him. Naturally when asked he said it was their red hair that he liked most and since then they've never stopped teasing him over it.

"Shut up Hisato!" Naruto shouted loosing a bit of his cool.

This just caused the laughter to grow. It was several minutes before things calmed down again. Several long minutes for Naruto.

"I won't lie and say that I do not find her attractive. However, my intentions are purely to help her country and gain Uzu a potentially strong ally" Naruto affirms.

"I call for a vote" rang out Uzumaki Masanori.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, everyone that is for assisting the Kiri rebel alliance please raise your hands" Naruto asks.

Counting the raised hands Naruto saw that fourteen hands went up.

"The Uzumaki by majority vote agree to help the Kiri rebel's and a future alliance with them" Uzumaki Yuichi says.

"Thank you all for taking the time to help me with this matter. Before I leave do you have any business that should be discussed or that you want to bring to my attention?" Naruto asked.

"We did want to talk about bringing in the still existing Uzumaki out in the world. We do not ask that you blindly bring in and accept someone that would be poisonous to the rebirth of Uzushiogakure no Sato. However, we would like to begin an active search for those of Uzumaki lineage that are open to returning to their homeland and willing to abide by your rule" Yuichi broaches.

Naruto looked around the table at all of those present and saw the desire to reconnect with their lost family was burning in each of their eyes.

"I know I am no longer a 'true' Uzumaki, but I was born an Uzumaki. Of course I approve the search for any lost Uzumaki" Naruto responds.

This caused great cheer to rise up among those of the clan present.

"This is great, we should begin preparations immediately" said Masanori.

"Hold on" Naruto says catching everyone's attention.

The group quickly quieted down to here what their King had left to say.

"I approve of the search and I approve it beginning as soon as possible. I can actually help as before departing from the heavens I was given a folder with the locations of several lost Uzumaki. However …" Naruto starts leaving the group anxious.

"One of them, named Nagato, is apparently the leader of an underground organization with seriously messed up ideals caused by the deaths of almost everyone he loved or cared for in continuous acts of violence related to wars and mostly involving Konoha shinobi" Naruto revealed.

This of course caused many gasps to be heard around the chamber.

"Are you implying that Konoha had something to do with not just two Uzumaki deaths, but the suffering of an innocent child?" Hisato asked.

"I think all of you should read the files on him and the other 'lost' Uzumaki. Since I hoped this conversation would happen I have the files on me" Naruto says.

Naruto pulled out a fairly decent sized folder and then held it in his hand as a yellow light began to form over the folder. In the next second identical copies of the folder were found in front of everyone.

"If you open the folder you will see his file is first as he is a critical case. What happens with Nagato is vital to our mission of bringing peace to this world.

Konoha did not actively hurt this child or his parents. His parents had the misfortune of settling in Ame, which became one of the main areas of conflict in the Second Shinobi World War. They were killed by a group of Konoha shinobi raiding their home looking for supplies. They didn't know they were Uzumaki, just that they were attacking them. They also didn't realize they were only being attack because the couple were trying to protect their child and thought they would harm Nagato.

Actually in hopes that they would be of use in restoring Nagato to his former self his parents have been reborn and are here. You know them as Uzumaki Tomatsu and his wife Uzumaki Jun.

It is hoped that with them returned he will become apart of Uzuo's rebirth and dissolve his organization before they can do any serious harm. They will be going with one other to Ame where it is believed the Akatsuki are headquartered" Naruto explains.

Once they had read through the documents and notes they each nodded and turned to the next profile.

"The next confirmed Uzumaki is a girl currently in Kusagakure named Karin. She has a very interesting use of the Uzumaki vitality. Her's is so strong that she can use it to heal people" Naruto says.

This of course caused several gasps as they began to scruitinize the girl's profile.

"What could cause this? No Uzumaki I know of has ever had such an ability?" exclaimed Uzumaki Ume.

"It is unknown were the ability originates from. However, finding her and bringing her to Uzu is also a priority" Naruto says.

Everyone nods at this as well seeing how valuable the girl could be to the clan. Hopefully they could convince Kusa to release her without much trouble.

"The last file is Uzumaki Honoka. She is unaffiliated with any group and is nearby on an island with a research team trying to do something foolish in creating an ultimate summon creature" Naruto tells them.

This of course got a few chuckles.

"After that there is a list of possible Uzumaki's, but those three were the ones that the Kami's were sure of. Now, we still are operating with limited numbers but I can send teams of five to find both of the girls. Another group will be established later to check on the possible cases if they do not come to us first. If there is nothing further …" Naruto never got to finish.

"What about Uzumaki Kushina?" Hisato asked.

This caused Naruto to grimace. He really didn't want to have to deal with this now, but he had little choice.

"Uzumaki Kushina will not be allowed to return to Uzushiogakure" Naruto replies firmly.

"She is family! We can't turn our back on her and her children!" shouted Hisato.

"This was not my decision!" Naruto shouted back.

"Then whose was it!" Hisato retorted.

"That would be me" came the calm voice of Uzumaki Kouki.

"What? Kouki, but why? She is your daughter?" Hisato asked.

"Kouki-jiji you don't have to lie for me. I cannot tell you why this has to be, just that this is the way things have to be done. Kushina is no longer my mother. She has aligned herself with Konoha just as Mito did before her. They have chosen to give everything to that village including the Uzumaki teachings, sealing techniques, and heritage" Naruto announces.

"What? That can't be true?" Hisato says.

"It is my friend. I have seen it myself" Kouki affirms.

"I do not wish to keep an Uzumaki away from their homeland, but she cannot be allowed to settle here. Kouki has asked that she be allowed to visit him and his wife and that I will not deny.

This is a second chance for the clan, for Uzushiogakure. There can be no mistakes made and we cannot give in to old feelings or ties. I do not make my decisions lightly, but I hope you understand I make these decisions because they are the best choice for us all" Naruto says.

The clan didn't like it, Naruto didn't like it but they gave their accent.

"I should get going. I still have to consult the other clans to reach a consensus vote before doing anything else about Kiri" Naruto says.

"Will you come back for dinner tonight? I'm sure Kimiko would love to see you" Kouki says.

"Of course, I'll bring the wine" Naruto responds with a smile.

Unknown to Naruto was that he would soon be faced with the object of their discussion very soon.

**Konoha**

"What do you mean Kurenai can't go?" Kushina questioned.

"The council insists that they be allowed to choose a member of the group being sent to Uzuo. They wanted to send Danzō, but I got them to agree on sending Hiruzen instead" Minato responds.

"Fine, but if Hiruzen is coming then I want to bring Nariaki with me to show him where his mother came from" Kushina says.

"I'm sure the Uzuoan chief won't have a problem with that, but what about the rest of the kids. Surely they would want to go as well?" Minato asked.

"They are too young for such a journey. It will be hard enough getting through the whirlpool defense with Nariaki. He has more training then they do and he can already defeat experienced gennin. I won't have to worry as much about him if things go wrong" Kushina argues.

"I see you are set on this" Minato says.

Kushina nods. She wanted to show all her children the land she came from one day, but this news of Uzu being reborn sped up her time table. She had wanted to wait until all of them were at least genin. Things were different now and she couldn't wait. If things went well she could bring them all on family trip soon anyway.

"Okay, but ask him first. If he wants to go I will allow it" Minato says.

Kushina smiled at her husband and gave him a kiss showing her thanks.

**Next Day**

Kushina, Itachi, and Nariaki were standing in front of the Konoha gates waiting for the 4th member of their party.

"Where is he?" Kushina asked out loud for the umpteenth time.

"Maybe he didn't receive the message you sent telling him the time to meet" Itachi offered.

"Message?" Kushina asked dubiously.

"You did tell him when and where to meet us, right sensei?" Itachi asked.

"Well …" Kushina sheepishly grins and messes with her hair.

Itachi was about to chastise her, but Kushina was saved by Hiruzen arriving.

"I see we are all here, sorry I was late but little Kono wouldn't let me go without showing him a jutsu" Hiruzen tells them.

"Hiruzen-sama, how did you know when and where to come?" Itachi asks.

"Minato-kun told me yesterday. He believed Kushina would be in too much of a hurry to remember to contact me" Hiruzen answers with a grin.

Kushina blushed and inwardly thanked her husband.

"Well then we should get going. Whirlpool is a couple of days away if we hurry we can reach the shores by tomorrow morning and either hire a ship or walk across" Kushina says.

As they set out a man using a cane with one eye visually followed them from a distance. He tapped his can lightly on the ground.

"Follow them … discreetly" He ordered.

Three shadows blurred out of sight immediately once the order was given.

'Just what are you up to Minato' He thought before leaving.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the fifth chapter of this story. I apologize for the long wait for such a short update. I hope you enjoyed it none the less.**


End file.
